Battle for Billy
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: A new girl jacks Mandy for Billy And she up to some thing evil
1. Chapter 1

**He my Billy now**

_**I was watching Billy and Mandy and after watching the episode when some guy tried to replace got me think what if a girl as power hungry as Mandy takes Billy .For reasons unknown may or may not end the would she act when she try to get him she do it comply,full of rage,or my fave hell on bi..h that my man.(yes i know i'm odd for thinking of that.)Keep in mind they are older 15 or so.(i'll get back to you on the age)so let get moving.**_

It was not a normal day in Ends-villa .No fires from monster attack cost by Gateway open to the Underworld for a Pat the baker tournament.(Billy raining champ 4 weeks and counting.)Grim scythe did not smell like smors that billy would pack for his snack. And the oddest thing of them all Mandy had read every book she owned over the past two weeks. leaving her bored itching to have to handle one of Billy's messes just for some thing to ruining in the news paper that their was a mime con in plan to sick Billy on they to end her boredom. So she got dresses in a black and pink top with a flower on it and black skirt with sliver skulls and a belt the said i won death on she gathered Grim who was sit sadly eating smors and head to Billy's house.

**(Billy's house front walk way**)

Mandy this is rear to see you heading to Billy's house out of the blue you must miss the the twit? Shut it Grim! I'm going to if he trapped in the cat cage I setting him loss on some Mines in the ever you say girl as long a you believe then who were your smore grim did you enjoy them?That just low Mandy even for knock on the door bone head!(knock knock)When the door open A young girl with green eyes,gold hair with black stripes in the a crown shape.)Wearing a dark blue top with gold writing on the front and an long skrit that was also dark blue but had red on the front of and Grim look at her lost before they said any asked If Billy was home thinking she was some family to him or something.(think every other girl stay away from him we all know why Mandy owns him.) The girl plainly asked them to come in giving Mandy a look of dislike as she pasted walk in to see Billy holding a brush and hair he saw Mandy and Grim he ran to hug for Mandy to slap him in the asked him who was the girl and were he been for the pass two name kasmira she my new best friend! Well I was heading to your house when a moving truck rolled pass me and blow Kasmira dropped out of the sky and gave me some pie she was eating.{Kasmira means Famous destroyer of peace}.Billy that not telling me what i want to know.

I 'll tell you Mandy was it after I landed and gave him the pie he huged me called me his a lot of dumd games I told him I had to find a place to stopped me and side I could live here as long as i for the other 13 days I had him help me redo the basement ti make it fitting for looked at her feeling that she on the up and up but was planing something ordered Grim and billy to make some lunch so girls could ((talk)).{Mandy about to cut a chick} Okay Missy the boys are gone let girl take! What in the underworld are you planing with Billy? Well no fooling you hm. If you must know I plan to take your boy toy from not my boy toy lady he just my friend. Relay oh then I'm sorry for acting like i must as he talked about you it seems like he here I saw you as someone i have to handle. Ok stripes just cuss he not my boy toy as you put it I still own him! And I doubt you could brake the hold i have on walked in to see them trying to kill with there Billy ran in Kasmira got to him first. She put a end to the power struggle that had yet to asked Billy to be her he said yes she look at Mandy sweetly.(in girl it mean ya bitch how you going to act!) After see this Mandy lost it and walked out and Kasmira Blond y it looks like it my only that but you showed you like my man if you play your cards right you could be my bride's maid.I do not like Billy but if you think it out you in for a world of hurt.

End for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**A week later **

Mandy was in peaces she starved of the outing Billy pulled her missed facing doom only to punch it in the missed the shopping trips to the hot topic (in underworld) and then watching billy get sick form over eat oily mall was bizzy with a large number of colt deaths to the Famous destroyer of what ever she did not was off with under-fist fighting evil zombie sea the week was not 100% bad.(about 75 bad /25 good) Mandy started to get low so she did the only thing to make it stop.(no she not killing herself it just going to make her wish she did.)She picked up her phone and called the only person who could help her. Hello Mindy it Mandy I need your help meet me at the mall tomorrow after school. For what loser your going to let try to get raid of your girted her teeth as she said froze not knowing what to forget tomorrow i'm coming over you in a hour.

(you can guest how long later)

Ok Mandy what's going on you were nice and agreed with what I said what going on? If you did not know. Billy has a girlfriend and she up to some thing to me you like you mad she beat you to him Mandy.(twitching) That just malarkey Billy is my... moron and no one steals from ever you say Mandy as long as it help you sleep. Now back to what i was saying she no good she has the same power hungry look you and I both have only hers is evil. She is trying to push her will over the people I she do that may i ask? First she ordered Billy to stop coming to my house and to made him stop fallowing my family stopped letting me in the house going as far as setting traps at the door.(other then you know Billy's mom and the chain saw) She also sent me a email marked evil did it say.I have no clue that when I call she really got to you well let see what it says before I pick what i'm going to do.(They open the email it a video) Who is it going bloundy and if I broke you as bad as i hoped hi to the soulless Ginger too. Oh no she didn't just call me soulless. okay here part one of my plan knock you and red off you high horses .Then i'm go to do the easy stuff like rule the school and the you to want to try to stop me just know i will end you both.P.s Mandy what hair spry do you use reply soon. Okay Mandy what ever your planing to do to her i want messed with the wrong witch.(it a joke last movie she really a witch now)That just what I was hoping you say.

(in the and beyond )

Billy was sitting waiting for his mom and kasmira to finish paying bath fixers for kasmira bathroom. After he saw them pay he ran to see what they Kasmira what you and my Mom buy? We just got some things for my camand !?i mean room sweetly. Okay like what? you know we go floor mats,towels, some art for my walls,Sharks,a shark pit kit,and a Death ray that matches the walls paint and sheets. Wait something not right about what you said. What sheet are you talking about? The sea form once in the okay can we go eat now? You bet Billy any thing you want Mama K buying. After lunch Kasmira sent Billy home so she could do girl stuff (fastest way to send a guy running.)Then she headed to meeting with some of her followers. Hello lady Kasmira it good to see you after so it nice to see you lets make this quick how is my power power is burning like wild Chatter now up to 13000 followers, Martha said she'd help for a set of power and if the if she could do the thorn told her her yes. Very well. Okay now that all the easy stuff done. How are the spell coming a long for the big all ready just need the power the way miss how is he? Billy do good I cut him off from Mandy so he a bit it hard to think one guy could hold the power to sink a Country. this will be the talked about for going to knock your other work out the water.(thing she costed bad girls club,the X box 1,Atlantes sinking.)I know short of the golden apple he filled with so much chaos a shame when we have to drain him to the point of I was really starting to like him.I guest I just enjoy the time we watch Mandy die inside this mouths going to be fun. {evil giggles fade to black}

End for now


	3. Chapter 3

**The time for war ladies **

_**Last time Mandy did something that made her sick .When she asked Mindy for help to stop Kasmira evil plan but mostly to get back still They are on their own for now so let see what they are going to do.**_

**Mandy's house**

Ok Mindy the first thing we need to do is find anything that has to do with We crush like ants under a rock on Jupiter (253% times earths).Mandy you cray cray and I like it now you just like not remind me of that Mindy ever![one info sheath later] Did you find Mindy yes the cute red heels matching outfits I mean about Kasmira .why not just read her bio on chitter? what ? You do not mean the lame site where people act as if there lives have meaning (Mandy:you know who you are!) Ya anyone who matters has one.I doubt she that full off herself to put her evil lan up. make right she has her's the other Kasmira Kills the look at the kill the world one see she has over 9000 followers and just posted pics of her and Billy in a that the one he made me when I got hurt in that at the ice you do that Mandy?A fight with some ice queens I hate those sparkle dress devils .Let moving on now what about the other one? Okay this one has her bio 99,900 follower and her evil her name means"famous destroyer of is 17,000 years old. heats zombies so she casted a spell to make them kill themselves. She just started dating a guy named Billy who helping here to break the peace so she can take over what is says she only has two weeks before she can use it because she wants to see a bunch of movie before enslaving the broken Mandy now we know her plan what's what gather an who everyone in town love the little home you do not have any friends other than me right mush as I hate it you're right.(Mandy can say she right).Lucky for me I have friend-enemies on the other side.( Disney song joke it Friends on the other side)

{In new Jersey}

Hay Grim looks like another mass suicide and like the last 4 all zombies. This is a pain clue on why the re kill not yet but we casting the place one more great i call you C.S.I guys in and still no clue.( phone rings) oh great now Mandy's calling me!WHat do you want girl you know I'm it grim Billy been take by an evil goddess trying to take over the I should have guessed Billy be putted into this sooner or you think we learned from the way Me and Mindy are making a plan of attack and i need you to get some people who need to pay me did you say your with Mindy this is the real deal up Grim. Fist get some weapons from Thor his dad owns me for getting Billy to give back his get Eris .Wait why her she is evil. She'll help with this the goddess and her hate each other from what their chitters met us at my it funny to see you take having your boyfriend taken so up Grim this not a bout just moving in to my see you later guys i'm gone see at poker grim good luck with what ever bone to asgard.

End for now


	4. Chapter 4

**Let loose the blonds of War**

**The time of war is soon at hand Mandy is getting her called in favors from anyone who owns or fears her. Grim went to get help from thor and his have no clue what was ahead but they all know they wanted to kick some butt. Also thanks you for reading my story Sta Fantasia.**

(**with Grim in Odin's hall)**

The time soon drews ever close Father soon we will head into the den of the my son we must be ready for so from the top a 5678! ( starts to battle dance ) Grim walks into the room as Odin started to am I aloud to see this man I feel like I should not be seeing friend Reaper You have come for the weapons they Need to stop that evil little it really just to get back other girl took him from Mandy she not happy well less happy than normal. Anyway we're the help you said she could the fair maidens are training round own Billy big from his rule as ready our mounts we ride to glory you know why they so willing to help save the little the said he gave them new armor to Grim and odin get a round to the back they saw 10 little in battle armor that looked no more the 6 years old.I should have seen this coming 6year are not the one who wish to help that the v trop dropping off my order of cookies.(thin mints baby).Then 10 7 foot tall dressed in biker gear with winged helms and winged houses approached they may help.

{Mandy's house}

Ok ladies we got buts to kick and turfs to get we know is that worm has millions of fan yet she only have zombie in her army and work staff. So we have no need to hold back any rage from not being loved by any family or the fact you love a nerd but you can't Mandy I think you're projecting your feelings.I really do not get why you like the the witch who with told you that you just did I was just making a you and him I'm going to be up Mandy. Any way look Grimm is Mandy here the stuff and can you tell me why your use swords and armor and not lazzer and cars or some Grim gum run out swords do that dumb of you .Also Grim they shoot lighting.(zips Grim) Ow I see your point!Ok then now Ladies Armor up and get ready to take back your armies of mindless drones it time for War.


End file.
